Calvin and Hobbes the MOVIE!
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: Calvin and his family go on vaction, but things go wrong and plans don't follow through, so Calvin and Hobbes decide to have their own fun under these circumstances, and trouble follows. COMPLETE! This story now has a better ending! this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

**CALVIN AND HOBBES THE MOVIE**

**CHAPTER 1: THE TRIP**

"I have great news!" Calvin's dad said in the living room.

Calvin is a little spiky yellow haired six year old. He has a friend named Hobbes who is a stuffed tiger.

"We're going to Pennsylvania!"

There was silence.

"Do I need to ask why?" Calvin asked.

"We're going to Pennsylvania to see grandpa and grandma." Calvin's dad replied.

"I hate going to a state that I don't know!" Calvin complained.

"Well get used to use it." His dad said. "It builds character".

Calvin slapped himself in the forehead. Tomorrow morning, everyone got up very early. They all got into the car. 2 minutes later, they were on the highway.

"Are we there yet?" Calvin asked for the 675th time.

"Calvin, how many times did you ask me that?" Calvin's dad asked.

"I don't know. I lost count."

Suddenly, there was a big thunderstorm, so they had to pull over at a hotel. The hotel doesn't have TV, or a refrigerator.

"This place is perfect!" Calvin said sarcastically. "No food or entertainment! It's just what I need!"

"Great!" His dad said. "Because we're staying here until this big thunderstorm is over."

Calvin groaned. It was the middle of the night, and Calvin's parents are asleep. That's when Calvin and Hobbes woke up and got out of the hotel.

"You know you're parents are going to kill you when they find out you ran away." Hobbes said.

"I don't care, Hobbes. I need to explore this city."

"What if you get lost?" Hobbes asked.

"I'll catch a subway." Calvin said.

"I don't know if there is a subway in this city." Hobbes said. 2 hours later, Calvin's parents woke up.

"Calvin, where are you?" Calvin's mom looked everywhere but she couldn't find Calvin. She called the police.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE SEARCH FOR A LITTLE BOY AND HIS TIGER**

The police came into the hotel. They asked Calvin's mom to describe him.

"Well, he's 2'10 inches tall." Calvin's mom began.

"His hair is yellow and spiky, he where's a red striped shirt, red shoes, and he carries around a stuffed tiger everywhere he goes. The tiger's name is Hobbes." The police left to look for the little boy and his tiger.

"Calvin, I think we're lost." Hobbes said.

"You're right, Hobbes." Calvin agreed.

"And I think someone's trying to find us." Calvin told Hobbes what to do.

"My name's Tom, you're name's Terry. And if anyone asks where we come from, we're from Florida.

"Okay. Isn't that the police?" Hobbes asked.

"Yes. And it's coming in our direction! Let's get out of here Terry…I mean Hobbes. **RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"**

Calvin and Hobbes were running away from the police, and the police are running after them. Calvin changed into one of his alter egos. Spaceman Spiff! _Spaceman spiff is running away from the vicious zogwargs. They seem to be after Spaceman Spiff_._ But why are they after him? _

"Are right, kid! Stop right there!" The police demanded.

_Suddenly, Spiff got out his ray blaster and set it to full blast! _

"Stop right there!" Calvin said holding Hobbes in front of him.

"I have a tiger and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Relax, kid." The police said.

"Aren't you Calvin?"

"H-How did you know my name?" Calvin asked.

"We…"

"Say no more!" Calvin interrupted them.

"You're trying to kidnap me!"

"No…" The police began.

"Run, Hobbes run!"

Calvin took Hobbes and they ran for their lives! Calvin and Hobbes ran into a forest. It was too dark so they ran to an alley. Calvin changed to Tracer Bullet.

"Calvin, why do you always change into your alter egos?" Hobbes asked.

"I'm not Calvin. I'm Tracer Bullet."

"Whatever." Hobbes said, rolling his eyes.

"And now, on with the story…"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: TRACER BULLET AND STUPENDOUS MAN**

_My name's Tracer Bullet. I'm a private eye. Today, I'm trying to figure out why there those 2 policemen were chasing me. Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Who knows? What have I not said? _

"Calvin, would you shut up?" Hobbes said.

"I think we have company."

Calvin and Hobbes were in the alley. It was a dead end and the police were right in front of them. Calvin changed to stupendous man!

"I'm stupendous man, champion of liberty!"

The police slapped themselves in the face. "All, right, kid." The police said.

"You're coming with us."

Calvin…I-I mean stupendous man jumped on the 2 police man.

"With muscles of magnitudes, stupendous man was on the 2 police man, hitting them with every strong muscle in his body!" He said.

Stupendous man was Calvin again. He grabbed Hobbes and they left the alley leaving the 2 police man unconscious.

Meanwhile, Calvin's parents were at the police station. Calvin's mom was crying. The 2 police men were back, rubbing their heads.

"Did you find them?" Calvin's dad asked.

"No, but we did saw a little kid who has a stuffed tiger who keeps changing into one of his alter egos."

"That's Calvin!" Calvin's mom said.

"Where did he go?"

"He was in the alley. He changed into stupendous something and he beat us up."

"This is awfully late for jokes." Calvin's dad said.

Calvin and Hobbes were under a big bridge. They were cold and very hungry.

"What's for dinner?" Hobbes asked.

"SIGH We're having the usual. Rice and beans."

Calvin said cooking them over a fire. Calvin and Hobbes ate the rice and beans slowly.

"Let's sing a song before we go to bed." Hobbes suggested.

"O Canada…" Calvin hit Hobbes with a pillow.

"Would you shut up? I miss home already!"

"Okay." Hobbes said. "Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: 43 SLEEPLESS DAYS**

"Calvin," Hobbes said in a low voice.

"We've been here for 43 days."

"You mean we have not slept for 43 days?" Calvin asked, his voice was hoarse.

"Yeah. That too. Let's go back to the hotel." Hobbes suggested.

"No! They'll kill us! I…." Calvin fainted.

"Calvin!" Hobbes said, holding Calvin.

"Everything's going to be okay."

Just then, Calvin's alter egos appeared in front of Hobbes.

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Hobbes screamed. Calvin's alter egos laughed hysterically.

"Spacemen Spiff, Tracer Bullet, and Stupendous man!" Hobbes said.

"What are you doing giving me a heart attack?"

"Boy, you need to stop going to la-la land, pally." Tracer Bullet said.

"You think that we don't exist, but we do exist!"

"Then how come you guys never show up?" Hobbes asked.

"We're in Calvin's body." Spaceman Spiff explained.

"Every time when Calvin's in a sticky situation, or on a mission, one of us has to go to Calvin's brain and tell him that it's time to be one of us."

"Calvin has fainted." Hobbes said.

"We know." Stupendous man said.

"When Calvin fainted, that's when we came out of Calvin's body. We're going to help him."

Tracer Bullet got out the first aid kit. He checked Calvin's pulse.

"No pulse." Tracer Bullet said.

"He's not breathing either, but I can get him up and going."

"I just don't understand it." Hobbes said holding Calvin in his arms.

"Why did he faint?"

Tracer Bullet got out a can of beans and rice.

"Did Calvin find this in a lake, or did a friend find it in the dumpster." Tracer Bullet said glaring at Hobbes.

Hobbes laughed nervously.

"With stupendous power of health, I can wake Calvin up." Stupendous man said.

Stupendous man healed Calvin. When Calvin woke up, Calvin's alter egos disappeared and went into Calvin's body.

"What happened?" Calvin asked.

"Your alter egos came to life." Hobbes replied.

Calvin laughed.

"Good one Hobbes." Calvin said.

"Now let's get out of here."

"Hey, kid!" Said a familiar voice.

"It's the Police!" Calvin said.

"Let's get out of here!" But there was no escape.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: CALVIN CREATING A DIVERSION**

"Calvin, how about you create a diversion." Hobbes suggested.

Calvin held up a picture of Marilyn Monroe in front of the police.

"Cute, isn't she?" Calvin said. "

Maybe you should go out with her sometime."

Thetwo police man looked at each other in confusion. Hobbes whispered in Calvin's ear.

"Calvin, she's dead!" Hobbes whispered. "And if she was alive today, she would be about 80! Why do you keep a picture of Marilyn Monroe anyway?"

"Because." Calvin said slowly.

Calvin dressed himself as a clown.

"I'm happy the clown!"

He threw a pie in the face. Thetwo police man were about to get Calvin. Calvin laughed nervously.

"Hobbes, do something!" The stuffed tiger just stood there.

Calvin was talking to the police man as if this was a commercial. Calvin cleared his throat, and began to speak in a New York accent

**A COMMERCIAL ABOUT CALVIN'S PICKLES**

**You! Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you! Are you a pickle fan? Are you in love of that crunchy juicy taste? Then try Calvin's pickles! Its pickle juice free, it's high in protein, and it prevents you from having a heart attack! Calvin's pickles! Only $9.95! Buy now!**

Thetwo policeman clapped loudly, but they still went after Calvin. Suddenly, Calvin got out a horn, and pie. Calvin honked the horn in front of the policeman. Then, Calvin threw a pie at them. That's when Calvin grabbed Hobbes and ran for his life!

"You know, tracer Bullet has a New York accent!" Hobbes said.

"Uh-huh." Calvin said. "C'mon! We're going back to the hotel!"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: BACK TO THE HOTEL**

Calvin and Hobbes barged into the hotel. His parents were not there.

"Where are they?" Calvin asked.

"Home I guess?" Hobbes said.

"Then, let's go!"

Calvin and Hobbes ran out of the hotel. Suddenly, Calvin saw a teenager holding a skateboard. Calvin grabbed the skateboard, and the helmet.

"Sorry, kid." Calvin said.

"But this is an emergency."

Calvin and Hobbes were riding on the skateboard. Just then, a police car was next to them!

"There's no escaping now, kid!" They said.

Calvin accidentally ran over a big rock, and Calvin and Hobbes flipped over! They were hanging on a cliff, and the police were right on top of the cliff.

"Calvin, do you know how to get out of this predicament?" Hobbes asked.

"I have to create another diversion." Calvin said.

"This could taketwo minutes."

**8 MINUTES LATER…**

"Calvin, it's already 8 minutes." Hobbes said to Calvin.

"Give me 15 minutes." Calvin said. Hobbes sighed.

**14 MINUTES LATER…**

"Calvin, it's almost 15 minutes." Hobbes reminded him.

"Give me 80 hours." Calvin said. "Calvin, 80 hours!" Hobbes sighed.

**98 HOURS LATER…**

"**CALVIN!" **

"Huh?" Calvin said.

"It's been 98 hours! My tail is tired, my arms are tired, and I haven't eaten in days!" Finally, Calvin's brain hatched an idea!

"Okay, I got it!" He said.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: ANOTHER DIVERSION**

Calvin and Hobbes got back on their feet. Calvin was talking to the police man as if this was a commercial. Again!

**ANOTHER CALVIN COMMERCIAL**

**My Name is Calvin, and this my friend Hobbes.**

**He's a tiger, and I'm going to let Hobbes jump over this hoop. He did it! If you want him to do more stunts, call 578-9051. See Ya!**

Calvin and Hobbes again ran away from the police. Once again, there was a dead end! The police were right in front of them! Calvin got out a phone.

"You want me to call her?" Calvin asked.

"She's single." The police sighed.

"Kid, she died in 1962. Now come with me!"

Calvin got out his wagon.

"It's your wagon!" Hobbes shouted out.

"My wagon always comes in handy." Calvin said.

Calvin started the wagon. The police man tried to catch the wagon, but accidentally bumped each other. In a couple of seconds the police were back on their feet and they were faster than a subway!

"Hobbes, we're doomed!"

Calvin looked at the back of the wagon, but Hobbes was not there! While the police were catching up, Calvin was talking to himself.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry for running away. I'd rather go to Pennsylvania than here. And Hobbes thanks a lot for running away! I'll see you in hell you uncourageous, tuna loving, dumb tiger!"

Suddenly, there was a stuffed tiger flying in the air, pouncing on the police. The stuffed tiger flew back to the wagon.

"Hobbes! You're back!" Calvin said, hugging Hobbes. "

Did you ever think that I would ever leave you all alone?" Hobbes asked.

They were back home laughing all the way.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: BACK HOME**

Calvin's parents saw Calvin riding back home on a wagon. They got out of the house and hugged Calvin.

"I'll never run away again." Calvin said.

"Good." Calvin's dad said.

"Because you're grounded fortwo weeks!"

Calvin groaned.

"You'll never believe it! There weretwo guys who were running after me! If it weren't for Hobbes, we'd still be in New York!"

Those were the police." Calvin's mom explained.

"When I found out that you were missing, I called them to look for you."

Calvin slapped himself in the face.

"I may be grounded for a couple of weeks." Calvin said. "But I'm glad that I'm home again!"

"I wonder what happened to thetwo police guys." Hobbes wondered.

**3 HOURS LATER IN NEW YORK…**

The police were still unconscious. Just then, another car came. It was the sheriff! He got out of his police car and saw thetwo police man just lying there.

"Gentleman, what are you doing lying on the job?' The sheriff asked.

The police finally got up.

"But, sir…" The police tried to explain.

"But nothing!" The sheriff interrupted.

"You guys are fired! That's the 15th time this week!" The police sadly handed the sheriff their badges, the hat, guns, and the uniform and they sadly drove home.

**CALVIN'S ROOM…**

"I hope we didn't lose our job." Hobbes said, worried.

"Calvin, you want to come to the movies with us?" Calvin's mom called.

"The movies, oh boy!" Calvin said. "C'mon Hobbes, we're going to the movies!"


	9. Chapter 9: BONUS CHAPTER!

**CHAPTER 9: BONUS CHAPTER!**

Everyone got into the car except Calvin. Calvin gotinto car. He saw Moe, Susie, Rosalyn, and Miss Wormwood were in Calvin's car!

"What are you guys doing here?" Calvin asked.

"They're going to the movies with us." Calvin's mom explained.

"You have a lot of homework to do, mister." Miss Wormwood said.

"I'm going to baby-sit you 30 minutes you longer." Rosalyn said.

"I'm going to tutor you." Susie said.

"And I'm going to pound you more." Moe said, laughing.

Calvin groaned.

"Well, at least I get to see the new movie: the superheroes 3!" Everyone except Calvin sighed.

They were at the movies, eating popcorn. The movie began, and everyone saw a super hero, a space extraordinaire, and a private eye. They look exactly like Calvin's alter egos!

"Um, Calvin…" Hobbes began.

"Shh." Calvin whispered.

"This is the best part, I think." Calvin exclaimed. Hobbes sighed and watched the movie.

Spaceman Spiff and Stupendous man were fighting bad guys, while Tracer Bullet was solving the case of how the bad guys stole jewelry.

"_I'll tell him when he's ready."_ Hobbes thought.

**THE END**

**CREDITS**

**E.G. Daily……Calvin/Tracer Bullet/Stupendous Man**

**Tara Strong……Mom/Susie/Moe**

**Tom Hanks……Calvin's Dad/Police #1**

**Charlie Alder……Hobbes/Police #2**

**Cheryl Chase……Rosalyn**

**Tress Macneille……Miss Wormword**

"Hold on you guys!" Calvin said to the audience.

"Before you go home, I just want to let you know that there's another Calvin and Hobbes movie! It's called Calvin and Hobbes the movie 2."

Hobbes came into the screen and faced the audience.

"It's about…"

Calvin put his hand over Hobbes's mouth.

"Don't tell them!" Calvin whispered.

"They're just going to find out for themselves! It's coming soon to a theater near you! See Ya!"

Calvin and Hobbes walked off the screen.two seconds later,Calvin came back. He said:

"We're watching you." Then, he walked off the screen.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: MEET SOCRATES**

Calvin and Hobbes were back home from the movie theater.

"Calvin, there's something I have to tell you." Hobbes said.

"What is it?" Calvin asked.

"We are going to have someone else in the family."

"Alex can't leave her cave. Who knows how long she'll come leave with us."

"Not Alex…Socrates."

There was silence.

"Who in the name of Garfield and Odie is Socrates?" Calvin asked.

"I'll call him." Hobbes said.

Hobbes got out a phone and dialed Socrates' number.

Socrates was Hobbes's friend. They look exactly alike except Socrates is a tiger with red stripes. He lives in a mansion. That's right! He's loaded. He was sleeping in his room. The orange wallpaper with black dots, a plasma screen TV, everything! Socrates was sleeping for 10 hours when he heard his phone rang.

"SALAMI AND BALONEY SANDWICHES WENT TO TIMBUCKTU!" He yelled.

Embarrassed, he picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Socrates' mansion." He said in a British accent.

"How may I prank you?"

"Hey, Socrates!" Hobbes said.

"Hobbes, Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Hobbo! It's so glad to hear from you again! We've been friends ever since kindergarten!"

"Do you want to live with us, Socrates?" Hobbes asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! I'll be right there!"

In 15 minutes, there was a knock at the door. Calvin answered it, and saw a tiger with red stripes, and a suitcase.

"I'm Socrates. Nice to meet you." Socrates said.

Calvin shook hands with Socrates, and Calvin was electrocuted!

"Ha! That was the granddaddy of all pranks! The good 'ol joy buzzer!"

"Hey, Socrates! Calvin, I think you two met."

Calvin glared at Socrates, but Socrates just gave Calvin an innocent grin.

"What's your favorite football team, Socrates?" Hobbes said.

"I love the Steelers." Socrates said.

"WHAT! They cheated at the super bowl! I love the Seahawks!"

"The Steelers played fair and square." Socrates said.

"If they didn't cheat, the Seahawks can kick their…"

"Whoa! Hate to break the love fest, but let's have dinner." Hobbes said.

They had meatloaf for dinner. When Calvin got to the dinner table, he saw Socrates eating meatloaf in his favorite red plate.

"Pardon me, Socrates, but do you know who's **BOWL **you're eating in?"

"I thought it was Hobbes's." Socrates said, not aware that the red plate is Calvin's bowl.

"The bowl may be Hobbes, but the house ceiling to the floor **IS MINE!**"

"Hobbo, I really must be going. Oh, and Calvin here is a present."

Socrates gave Calvin the present.

Calvin opened it and BOOM! A pie was in Calvin's face.

"Next time, he's going to stay with us." Hobbes said.

"Fine, if that's the way he wants it, then let the games begin." Calvin said.

**THE END**


End file.
